Burgh
Burgh is the Gym Leader of the Castelia City Gym of the Unova region as well as an accomplished artist. His gym is the third to be challenged by the player. He will award the player the Insect Badge if defeated. Appearance Burgh is a tall, thin young man, with bright green eyes and chin length, thick honey brown, wavy hair. Burgh wears a cider green V neck shirt, with long sleeves, as well as a white undershirt. Burgh also wears a red scarf around his neck, a brown belt with a butterfly-design buckle, red pants with dark green and black vertical stripes, dark socks and flat pointy shoes matching his pants' color. Burgh also makes some poses, showing the world how a great artist he is. Personality A young artist in Castelia, Burgh attains a rather eccentric and artsy personality. He was also a somewhat of a trickster, as in Pokémon HUGtto Precure he'd pull pranks on Homare and Rara. Biography Games Black and White In Black and White, Burgh appears in Nacrene City to visit Lenora when he first appears to the player. The player finds that Team Plasma has stolen an item from the museum, and Burgh, along with the player, will follow Team Plasma to get it back. After the player defeats the Team Plasma grunt, they will be congratulated by Burgh and will be allowed to battle Burgh's gym in Castelia City. Black 2 and White 2 In Black 2 and White 2, he chases after Team Plasma grunts at the sewers, and then after watching both the player and Hugh beating the grunts, he calls them to his Gym. If Memory Link is used, it is shown in a flashback that Burgh visits Lenora as he is intrigued about bones due to Bug Pokémon having exoskeleton instead. Lenora mentions how she took a liking to bones as during her childhood, as her father used to bring many bones, which sparked her curiosity and interest. Eventually Clay barges in with a fossil for Lenora to evaluate. Unfortunately for Clay who expected to sell it at a high price, the fossil was quite common, however with a rather unusual soil. This brings newfound hope for Clay to keep digging on his tunnel. Burgh questions Clay about what he thinks on bones. Clay replies that bones are what's left when one passes away. The three are seen satisfied with the many opinions on the subject. Manga Anime Burgh was first shown wrapped up in his green poncho and hanging on a rope to live like a forest Pokémon. Ash and Iris see this and were obviously surprised, before he unraveled and told them not to make too much noise. Burgh is also a fashion designing genius prodigy, but was having a hard time coming up with new ideas, so he said he goes to the forest to find inspiration. He also teaches Ash and Iris about studying Pokémon and getting to know them before capturing them. After seeing Sewaddle and Ash's bonding in front of the sunset, he gets his latest inspiration and heads back to his hometown to create new designs and waits for Ash to arrive and challenge him. Generations Sprites BurghBWsprite.png|Burgh's battle sprite in Black & White VSBurgh.png|Burgh's VS. sprite in Black & White BurghBWsprite.gif|Burgh's battle sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Gym Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= Driftveil Tournament/Mix Tournament Driftveil= |-| Mix= |-| Bug-type Tournament Unova Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Trivia *His Japanese title is モスト・インセクト・アーティスト / Mosuto Insekuto Aateisuto. "Most Insect Artist". *In the games, Burgh's gym resembles a beehive while Bugsy's gym resembles a Forest and a spiderweb. *In the games, Burgh comes to Nacrene City when he gets artist's block. *Burgh's in-game Gym has several of Burgh's paintings stuck to the walls with honey. *Since Whirlipede evolve from Venipede at level 22, it's strange how Burgh can have a level 21 Whirlipede. Category:Generation V characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Unova